Grod Save the Queen
by XoX-Sugar Quill and Ink-XoX
Summary: "The room was silent. Marceline was standing, hands on the table, she'd be huffing if she breathed. Bubblegum sat stunned with wide eyes." Marceline returns to vampire domain to deal with a problem... only to fall into a wizards' portal to a totally new place unknown to her. (Title subject to change, Parings: Marcelee bit of PG/PB, other parings may come up. Possible TW: flashback)
1. Prologue

_It was the day after her coronation, her first ball. Marceline hung off of her kings' arm, her floating was still a bit shaky, as he lead her to their thrones. She grinned as he kissed her hand, she smoothed out the black pleated skirt of her off the shoulder gown, hands feeling the extremely tight corset, expecting to feel suffocated. Nickoli was smiling at his bride as he leaned in and whispered, "You look wonderful, now quit worrying." He fixed the white gold and onyx crown on her head._

_Glob, she was so giddy._

_The night went along almost perfectly. Their guests were having fun, her king was too busy mingling to dance with her. That was fine by her though, she hated when he touched her, it felt wrong. Towards the end of the night Marceline was standing by a pillar, watching her subjects dance elegantly._

"_Now, why're you standing all alone my queen?" A rough, husky voice cooed behind her. Hands rested on her hips as another body invaded her space. Marceline looked over her shoulder at Nickoli and smiled softly. "Come now, I think I should have at least one last dance with my wife before the night ends."_

_Marceline took his hand and he floated her to the dance floor. She felt dirty as they waltzed in the air. He whispered in her ear sweet, romantic and sensual one minute, then obscenities the next. She hated him._

_She killed her husband later that night._

* * *

"Marceline!" Princess Bubblegum shouted, "Pay attention for Glob's sake."

"Huh, yeah sure." Marceline replied flatly. "Sorry, what were we talking about?"

"We're trying to tell you that you need to control your subjects. They're killing all of the mathing livestock."

"What am I supposed to do, would you prefer them feeding on _people_?" Marceline snapped. She was tired of this. Sitting in Bubblegum's stuffy meeting room, cramped with other Ooo royalty, her sun hat on because of all the Groddamn windows, being berated. "Would you prefer I sick 'em on an unsuspecting town? Maybe some Fluffy Friends, or the Soft People, is that what you want Bonnie?"

The room was silent. Marceline was standing, hands on the table, she'd be huffing if she breathed. Bubblegum sat stunned with wide eyes.

After a few, agonizing minutes, Marciline flew out the nearest window. Stupid Bonnie, stupid meeting, stupid everything. She growled lowly and flew off to her cave house. She let out a disgruntled scream and threw off her gloves and hat.

Marceline flew up to her room, ready to fall face first on her bed when a gleam caught her eye. She looked on her dresser in her closet and saw it. Her crown. She floated over and picked it up, admiring the intricate detail and small rubies on the band, and the shiny onyx stone on the tallest of the three prongs. She did really love it.

At sundown she made her way to the vampires domain, decked out in her most regal attire, the crown placed perfectly on her head. She marched into the town, daring people to question her authority. She made her way to the balcony of the small castle, ignoring the gathering crowd and the whispers.

"Aye!" Marceline shouted from the balcony looking down at the crowd. "Listen up, everyone you need to stop killing livestock, alright? If I hear of one more attack, heads are going to roll, alright?"

"You have no right telling us what to do!" A voice from the crowd screamed. Others rose up, agreeing with him. Marceline fumed.

"I. AM. YOUR. QUEEN!" She screamed, half-morphed. The crowd went quiet. "I still rule over you, got it? I'm a lenient ruler but you can't go running a muck, alright? You're giving us a bad name.

I gave you freedom, and I can damn well take it away. And I know you don't want that, do you?"

There was a collective no and Marceline flew down from the balcony. The crowd bowed and parted as she came towards them. She felt awkward, it was unusual. She turned and cleared her throat. "Well, since I'm here, why don't we put this castle to use and have a party?"

The crowd cheered.

* * *

It took an hour or so, but the ballroom was cleaned and in party condition. All kinds of red foods were laid out on a long table against the wall, including some meats and wine, the black-and-white tiled floor sparkled under the romantic light of the large chandelier, and the pillars were once again their pristine white. A gunmetal and crimson throne over looked the room from a raised red platform. Red, black, and grey drapery decorated the windows and parts of the white-washed stone walls. She smiled softly to herself, it really was a great place, she should stay more often.

Marceline called in a favor from a DJ friend of hers, she wanted some pre-war music and he was the man for it. The party began, some of the vampires had invited their wizard friends, a few ghosts showed up too. The DJ was pumping out a mix of pre and post-war music, mixing them perfectly.

For the first time in decades she mingled with other vampires, and it was awesome. She hasn't had this much fun since she first started bugging Finn and Jake. "You're the best queen we've ever had, Marceline." A young looking vampire boy commented from the buffet table.

"Hey, hey guys, three cheers for Queen Marceline!" A guy said into the microphone. "Hip-hip-hooray!"

"Hey guys!" A voice called from the back just as a portal opened beneath Marceline. She screamed and everything went black.

* * *

_Hello, hello. So... this is my first foray into the AT fandom. It's going to be a long-ish story, and a Marcelee fic, there may be possible lemons in the future, may be not. Depends on the flow of the story._

_But let me know what you guys think, is it worth continuing? Do I totally fail at AT? What the hell is some slang I can use in the dialogue? Please let me know in a review!_

_SugarQuill_


	2. Welcome to Aaa

"_Hey guys!" A voice called from the back just as a portal opened beneath Marceline. She screamed and everything went black._

* * *

Burning, dear Grod everything burned. Marceline let out a loud scream-like moan. She was going to die, she knew it, she just knew it. There was a rustling of leaves, then something fell to the ground. Marceline tried to open her eyes and hissed at the pain. She closed her eyes again, since she couldn't see in the blinding light anyway.

She felt shade fall over her and someone picking her up.

"Stay here, I'll get help." She couldn't really make out the voice, it was all echo-y and distorted. And weird, everything felt weird.

Marceline tried to open her eyes again. She was shaded under a tree or something. Who put her there? Glob, it hurt so bad.

Marceline woke with a start and instantly regretted it. Her muscles were sore and her skin hurt like she was tossed in a fire. She let her head fall onto the pillow under her. Why was there a pillow under her? Why was she in a bed? _Where_ was this bed?

The vampire groaned.

"Oh, well look who woke up." A little candy nurse chirped and walked up to her bed.

"Where am I?" Marceline demanded as best she could.

"Why you're in the Candy Kingdom, do you recall hitting your head at all?"

"No I don't, where's Bonnie?"

"Who?" The candy nurse looked confused.

"Princess? Long sticky pink hair, annoying, made of gum? I'm in the Candy Kingdom right? Am I even in Ooo?" Marceline snapped, sitting up. She had started healing at her regular pace once she woke up.

"Ooo? Oh no, no, no, you're in Aaa dearie. And I see you're starting to feel better, I must inform the prince at once! He'll be ecstatic to hear we have a visitor all the way from Ooo. Can I get a name Miss, along with any title you hold?" The nurse babbled excitedly.

"I-uh-Mar-Marceline." She was taken quite aback by the sudden chattiness of the little nurse. "The Vampire Queen."

"Oh wonderful! I'll be right back with Prince Gumball."

The door closed. "What. The actual. Math. Was that?" Marceline deadpanned. She let out a dejected sigh and tried to stretch out her aching muscles. Her skin didn't crack and peel like she expected it to.

There was a knock on the door as she finished stretching everything out. "We're coming in dear." The nurse said through the door before opening it. There was a tall, pink man with a crown and royal attire behind the nurse and a blonde girl in blue behind him. "Marceline, this is Prince Gumball and this is Fionna, she was the young lady who found you."

"Oh, thanks." Marceline said flatly.

Fionna just smiled. Marceline had to admit, she was a pretty adorable kid, sort of like Finn. She smiled back.

"So, Marceline, tell me about Ooo? What's it like?" Prince Gumball inquired sitting in the chair next to her cot.

"Well, I guess pretty much like here. There's a Candy Kingdom, a bubblegum princess, adventurers, the Ice King kidnapping people, shit like that." Marceline explained cracking her neck. She looked at the prince as he nodded.

"Fascinating. And you're a vampire you say?"

"Yeah, kind of why I was burning when blondie found me outside, ya'know, in the sun." She snarked and Fionna giggled.

"I-well yes, of course. And you say you're a queen?" Prince Gumball asked clearing his throat. Marceline nodded. "Interesting, now, do you know how you got here, to Aaa?"

"I was holding a party and someone invited a wizard. The wizard opened a portal while someone was giving a speech and boom, I'm burning up bro." Marceline explained nodding. "Did you guys find my crown by any chance? Also, do you have any strawberries, I'm starving?"

"Yes, right away. Nurse, find Mint Maid and have her bring up something for our guest." The little nurse bowed out. "We did find your crown, it's in the guest room you'll be staying in. Now, is there anyone we can get a hold of for you? Any family, a husband maybe? Or any friends?"

"No, no husband. But I guess you could try Bonnie, ugh. Princess Bubblegum I mean, don't call her Bonnie. And when you do, tell her I want my bass and some of my clothes. I don't want to wear that damn dress everywhere." Marceline said sitting up. "Now, where's my room?"

"Up the stairs, second door on the right. Now I'm off to send your friend a letter, Fionna, come with me I have a mission for you." Prince Gumball explained before walking out with Fionna, passing a little peppermint candy maid on their way out.

"Here you go dear, fresh strawberries, tomatoes and some roses, a little variety." Mint Maid said smiling. Marceline thanked her as she walked out.

Marceline picked up a strawberry and sucked the color out with a sigh.

* * *

"So, what's my mission PG?" Fionna asked while perched on top of Gumballs' desk.

"I need you to keep Marshall Lee away from the castle as long as possible. I don't want him scaring off our guest before she's adjusted." The prince replied pulling out a pen and paper.

"Why? From what I've seen from her, she could probably handle herself pretty well with Marshall." The adventuress said, playing with the blonde hair that escaped her hat.

"I've read a small bit about Ooo and feel like a treaty would be mutually beneficial. I don't want to run the possibility of him messing it up before plans are even made." Gumball explained while starting the letter. "Just keep him away for a couple days until I get a letter back from this Princess Bubblegum, alright?"

Fionna nodded and hopped of the desk. "Whatever you say PG."

* * *

There were some simple clothes laid on the bed in Marcelines' room. A tank top, a sweater, a long sleeved flannel and short sleeved shirt, two pairs of skinny jeans and a skirt. They weren't really her style, but at least they weren't her ballgown. She shimmied into the jeans and pulled on the tank top and flannel before flopping onto the bed.

She sort of hated this, being stuck in some weird place without her bass or anything to comfort her. The vampire groaned an flipped over grabbing a rose from the platter and sucked the red from it. Gob, could she use a drink right now. She couldn't get drunk very easily, but she liked the burn. Marceline sat up and decided to find the prince. She slipped on the black high tops sitting by her bed and tied them quickly before floating off into the hallway. She went door to door until Prince Gumball answered on the third floor.

"Oh, Marceline. I was just going to find and tell you I sent a letter to your friend." Prince Gumball said with a smile. Marceline just nodded.

"Yeah, cool. Listen, are there any bars or anything around here? I'm not doing real well being cooped up." The vampire told him. The prince looked nervous causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"I, well, no I don't know of any, I don't really drink." Prince Gumball explained. He went inside and grabbed a map. "I believe that some of the towns nearby have a couple pubs though, here's a map, in case you get lost. I suspect you'll be back before sunrise?" He finished with a smile.

Marceline took the map and smirked. "Maybe." She said while floating off, catching Prince Gumball off guard. The prince simply shook his head and went back to his room.

* * *

_Well, it's moving forward, Marcelee will start next chapter I believe. Thank you for the very kind reviews, and sorry it took me longer than expected, I got a little caught up with school and everything. Also hit a bit of a writers block, but the good news is I already have the next chapter started!_

_Anyway, tell me if I'm doing a terrible job or not, and if I am tell me how and I'll be sure to fix it :)_

_Sugar Quill_


End file.
